


Digestif [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: A Wilde Week 2020 (Rusty Quill Gaming), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Vampire Bites, this is NOT a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Sasha, coming to grips with a new version of herself, occasionally needs a little help from a friend. Wilde is happy to provide.[A recording of a fic by SingingShantiesAllTheWay]
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Digestif [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Digestif](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089101) by [SingingShantiesAllTheWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingShantiesAllTheWay/pseuds/SingingShantiesAllTheWay). 



> Recorded for Wilde Week 2020  
> Day 6 - “A good friend will always stab you in the front.”  
> Betrayal | Loyalty | **Blood**

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/Digestif.mp3) | **Size:** 8 MB | **Duration:** 11:24 min

  
---|---


End file.
